Everything was Supposed to be Simple
by shortiemikii
Summary: Everyone has imagined themselves to be in Naruto right? Making friends, being a ninja, maybe even saving the world? Well here is my story on what happened to me in Naruto world: "I'm in Rain. Ame. Home of the Akat-freaking-suki. Great." What happens when you don't start out where you want to be? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**  
**I hope you enjoy this, I'm pretty excited to get this up and continue writing it. My intentions are to portray the instincts, thoughts of a normal person entering the Naruto world. Having a good background knowledge herself since she keeps up to date with the story in her life back home. I hope this is what you expect it to be, please be patient and have fun! :)**

**-Michelle**

* * *

I cracked my eyes open as I come to conscious, instantly I felt many sore muscles in my body. I was drenched as well; I sat up slowly, wondering where the hell I was. Trying to think of the last thing I remember, but my brain was fuzzy at the moment. Plus I had to somehow get away from this rain pouring on me, it wouldn't help if my clothes got any more wet. I pulled my feet in and used them to push myself up from the rocky ground I was currently sitting on. The place looked pretty deserted, grey, a bit foggy, and most importantly raining—nonstop. Looking around, I whipped the droplets from my face to get a good view of where to go. Well at this rate anywhere but here was a good direction, I thought to myself. I quickly decided to choose the direction behind me and lightly jogged away to look for shelter from this endless rain pouring down on me. After coming to a slow walk, it was just piles of rock after rock, and then I finally found some caverns that could keep me out of the rain. I hurriedly ducked into one, and settled down upon a corner. I gave a long sigh out loud, how the hell did I end up here? Where the hell am I? And as to a matter of fact, where the hell is my cell phone? I searched my jean pockets relentlessly and to no avail the electronic device was nowhere to be found. I'm sore, I'm hungry, and I'm soaked, I thought to myself. While wringing my hair and shirt out, I thought back to the last thing I could remember.

…

Which was nothing. My mind was drawing a huge blank. I just remember that it was a Friday, and Summer time. I was also reading something.

"_If it was a Friday, most defiantly had to be Naruto Shippuden,_" I thought to myself.

Well that's no help in telling me where I am. I also still want to find out what happens in Naurto, I thought to myself solemnly. I should really get back home somehow, I looked around in wonderment. I got up and decided to travel under the caverns avoiding the rain. I'm not exactly sure how many hours went by while I kept walking trying to find some sort of new direction to the endless vast rocky plain.

"_Plus this rain is being relentless!_" I thought bitterly as I stared off into the dark grey skies. Then up ahead I heard whispers of talking. My ears perked up at the sound of civilization and my walking pace increased to see if there was anyone that can point me to the nearest city or town. Once I caught up to the sounds, they seem to have spotted me too. It was two average looking males and another strongly built looking guy pulling a carriage. I ignored the insanities going on in my head about their wardrobe and lack of advanced technology, like a car. But we all seem to come to a stop at each other, just staring—until I decided to break the ice and speak up.

"Hello! Um, do you guys know where the nearest city is? Which direction?" I asked hesitantly, I mean everyone knows not to talk to strangers, but at this point what choice did I have?

All three of them exchanged some confused looked, then spoke in hushed voices and finally turned back to me with a grin on their faces.

"_Why do I get the feeling I won't like what is going to happen next?"_ I slowly started to back away, taking baby steps backwards. My sneakers got caught in the excess length of my jeans and I tripped slightly. That's when I decided to make a run for it—turning around, I bolted. They just started shouting stuff, in a language I didn't quite understand. I looked over my shoulder to see how far I have gotten away from them and to my surprise they were really close on my tail.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath as I tried to pump my legs to go faster. I was never good at running in gym, now I regret skipping out on that class so much. Then I felt a pressure and force on my back, I fell forward with a huge weight on my back.

"Argh," I grunted as I hit the floor, I felt my face scratch against some of the grit on the floor. Well I guess that knocks out the possibility that I could be dreaming, cause that really hurt. I couldn't fight with this much weight on me, I was at a disadvantage. No matter how much I flailed my arms around and kicked—the guy on me just laughed. I tried jabbing my elbow back into him, kicking him from behind me, and even rolling around! Then I heard footsteps approach from behind, I assumed it was his two buddies. They started talking,

"Kanojo wa kanari no ran'nādatta!" (She was quite the runner!)

"Un, kawairashii kao, watashi wa kanojo ga tagaku no kakaku o fetchi suru kake," (Yeah, pretty face, I bet she would fetch a hefty price) one of them laughed deeply.

"_What the fuck are they going on about?_" I thought to myself as I lied there helpless.

"Chōdo kanojo o shibari ni iku koto ga dekimasu," (Just tie her up and let's go) from the corner of my eyes I could see one pair of feet walk off. The man above me grabbed both my arms and bound them behind me roughly with plain rope. Alarms went off in my head, I tried to wrangle free but that only resulted in a burning sensation where my wrists were. He also took the grand liberty of tying both my feet together by my ankles. Of course I gave him a fight about it too, but once he got frustrated enough with my kicking, a nice blow to my left thigh with his fist paralyzed me long enough for him to get the job done. I started shouting obscene phrases and questions while he threw me over his shoulder and walked back in the direction I was running from.

"Urusai ne," he grumbled. Then it hit me, I knew that phrase anywhere! The bugger just told me I'm noisy! I have watched too many anime's in my lifetime and not just Naruto to know that one!

"I'm noisy? You're the one trying to kidnap me! I just wanted directions!" I shouted over his shoulder, wiggling as much as I could. But the brute guy had me held still, and then threw me inside his lame carriage. Throwing me inside a wooden car like contraption actually hurt—especially when you're bound and nothing to break your fall. I sighed to myself as I readjusted my position, might as well not be in a painful position while I'm here.

"_Though how much worse can it really get, next to kidnapping._" I thought grimly.

I suddenly jerked forward as the contraption was being pulled, moving in a direction I had no idea where. I peeked out of a small square at the side of the cart. Everything just looked the same to me. Where was I? I sighed exasperated, running, walking, no food, wet clothes which oddly seem too big for me.

"_I just got these jeans, they were the perfect size and height,_" I glared at my tattered jeans which were starting to rip at the bottom near my shoes. The next thing I knew the pitter patter of the rain, carriage ride, and my exhausted self was starting to fall asleep.

Once again I was jerked forward as we came to an abrupt stop. That snapped me out of my sleepy daze and I looked out to see where we have stopped at. It was quite a creepy site, broken down buildings made of metal, some piled on top each other—and I had no idea how they were stable with different shapes and sizes staked up. The laws of physics were surely being broken. Most of them looked like factories, really run down and old. This place didn't give me a good feeling, not at all. I watched in suspense as we passed through a gate after they were done speaking to some people. The people standing at the gates looked even odder, dressed up in bandages, dark outfits and had some sort of headband that looked like a Naruto cosplay. I had to laugh to myself about how my mind was making jokes about cosplay at a time like this. I sat there closing my eyes and running everything by my mind again: wait...everyone looked animated, ninja headbands, suspicious looking people speaking Japanese. Though everything points towards me being in the "Naruto world," there is just simply no way. Maybe these guys were such freaks that besides for kidnapping they like molesting young children while dressed up.

"…_I'm in the Naruto world aren't I…_" I thought to myself admitting defeat to any realism. Well if so, then maybe I can just kick my way out of here! I swung my legs around from behind me and decided to kick the side of this cart with all my might—hopefully making my escape route. Winding up my legs I then pushed with as much power I could muster at the moment!

No hole, no escape route, just very painful vibrations up my legs.

"_They make this look so easy,_" I thought to myself angrily. The cart stopped and they came to inspect what the noise was, I guessed. I cringed as they opened the small wooden door, thinking I dug myself into a deeper hole than before. Instead of them shouting insane non-understandable profanities at me, they simply picked me up and carried me off.

"_Ah,_" I cringed to myself as the brute one put me on his shoulder with my stomach facing down. There was a sharp pain that came from my stomach area and riding like this wasn't helping at all. I bit my lip and tried to withstand it until I could somehow make my escape from these guys. They walked and made a few turns into an even shadier ally way, could this town be any creepier? Finally we all filed into a room of some dim lighted house, and I was dropped.

I shook my head as my hair flared around to avoid the dust getting too close to my face, it seemed like I was dropped on a very old and suspicious mattress. Then from the shadows emerged a tall figure, he sort of looked like Hidan from Akatsuki, but he wasn't—there were noticeable differences. Such as his voice as he spoke kami-knows-what to me.

"Anata no namae wa nani ka na?" (What's your name?) The only things I could string together was "anata" and "namae," I wasn't exactly fluent in this tongue. I guessed they wanted to know my name, well you're not getting anything from me, I thought to myself stubbornly.

"Kanojo wa watashi-tachi ni, sensei o rikai suru koto wa hyōji sa remasen." (She doesn't appear to understand us, sir) Someone spoke up when the room remained quiet, waiting for my answer. They started to just talk amongst themselves, and then one of them dragged me to a room in the back. Pushing me down onto another old dusty mattress, he said something I didn't understand and left. There came some more door sounds, opening and closing, then complete silence. Did they really just leave me here alone? I wondered in bewilderment.

"_Totally not complaining it's just bizarre, now time to make my escape plan. Who knows what they want to do next._" I observed my surroundings, barely any windows or sunlight seeping through them. Not a real complicated building, just the only exit would be the first door that I came through at the front. Just then, I heard a faint click noise. I sat there frozen; I could hear my own heartbeat in the dead silence, what was that?

"Watashi wa anata o kowagara seru ka? Sumimasenga," (Did I scare you? I'm sorry) a guy voice suddenly whispered near my left ear. Sending large amounts of goose bumps throughout my whole body.

"_Shit, so one guy stayed behind to watch me?_" This was getting a whole lot worse by the second. Then I felt his hands run down both my arms, my breath hitched and I tried to stay calm. If I play my cards right, this can be my advantage.

"Watashi wa kon, anata o katto suru tsumoridesuga, anata wa subarashii purē o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu" (I'm going to cut you out now, but you have to play nice). I could just feel the smirk rolling off him as he spoke. Not understanding a word, I just sat there silently. He reached behind him into a pocket, and pulled out a knife. Right about then, I realized exactly how dangerous things could potentially get, and how real this situation is right now. Me, real, and danger. I held my breath and closed my eyes but only felt the cool blade touch in between my wrists at the rope.

"_He's cutting me out? Why?_" I wondered, still too afraid to make any sudden movements. He cut both my bindings on my wrists and ankles, and then he tossed the knife aside. He then crawled closer to me and started to feel my face. Rubbing his weird fingers all over, then he whispered something and started to kiss my cheek.

"_Oh no way is this guy trying to rape me? Not in a million years, didn't take Karate when I was young for nothing!_" I always thought what I would do if I was ever in a situation like this, most girls would just cry for their savior, but I like to do things with a little more finesse. I decided to play along with him as he snuggled closer and kept at what he was doing. Of course the sick feeling and alarms were going off in my head but I had to go about this carefully.

"_Now!_" I screamed in my mind, as I dug my knee as far and fast into his privates as I could. His face showed genuine surprise and I couldn't help but have a small satisfied smile on my face from it. After he doubled over from the sudden black hole pain groaning, I made a mad dash for the door. My fingers grasped onto the door frame and swung it open. There were two ways I could go, right or left. Immediately my feet just took me left, not wanting any chance for the guy to catch up to me. Sprinting down the maze like alley way, I made so many different turns at countless corners—though I didn't remember taking this many when I first came through. Then it started to rain again the relentless rain in this place was starting to annoy me.

"_Ugh, which way which way?_" I thought frustrated, I made a right turn then kept straight and suddenly it seems as if I came across the main streets. Though it was just as deserted, but it was an improvement from where I was. I rested against a building wall as I caught my breath. Panting, I slid down and sat on the floor putting my face to my knees.

"_So let's assume I really am in "Naruto," what now?_" I looked up and around my surroundings, trying to figure things out. I have read many fanfiction about situations like this, but they all seemed so convenient and fair.

"_So out of all the fanfiction that I read, most people get thrown in Konoha or something. Was this even fair? Like really, why did I end up somewhere dangerous? Or how come I haven't met my "savior" like Kakashi or someone from Konoha…_" I sighed in defeat; this is going to be one hell of a story when I get back. Well I guess now it's just time to try and find a way to Konoha, where I know things should be safer than here. Now from what I can recall, they mostly traveled with maps. I should go look for one which should lead the way to Konoha.

I walked around looking for a convince shop of some sort, even though I had no money or anything for that matter. After a few minutes of wandering,

"_I can't read anything,_" I sighed dejected. Really now? Where was the magical power that makes me understand everything and anything in this world? Right when things looked bleaker than black, I found a stand that seemed to sell maps and such.

"_Hmm,_" I thought to myself. Then I started to run towards the stand, right when I was about to pass it I let my shoulder bump into the crate.

"Ah, gomen!" (Ah, sorry!) Using one of the few phrases that I knew by heart. I made sure to cover my face as I bent down and picked everything up in a hurry. Not without sneaking a few under my shirt as I was gathering everything. The man just grumbled a few things I couldn't quite catch under his breath and shooed me away with his hand. Gladly I agreed, jogging off with my new five finger discounted products under my shirt. Good thing they were baggy, I thought looking down at my rather large shirt. I turned into an alley way up ahead, far away from the man and his cart, and under some sort of roofing to get away from the rain. I unfolded one map I had snatched,

"and if my Naruto knowledge serves me right," I said to myself. I let my finger point on a spot around the middle of the map where a red shape was.

"The Land of Fire, Hidden Village of the Leaf!" I exclaimed to myself happily when I found the village symbol on the map. All that's left to do is figure out where I was now and start my traveling. I folded it back up and slid it back under my shirt tucking it safely between my jeans. I most certainly wasn't anywhere near Snow, Lightning, or Sand. I had to be in somewhere like Mist, Water, or something of the sort. I sighed out loud, and laid my head back on the wall I was leaning on. Why did I have to end up in a potentially dangerous country? Why not in the very nice country like Sand, where there was Gaara, or a civilian country like the Land of Waves? Luck certainly wasn't on my side.

"_I'm guessing security is tight around here, considering how shifty things look in this town. Hopefully I can leave and be on my way._" I got up and checked the streets before heading back out onto them. Looking for the main gate to exit or some sign telling me which direction would be the Land of Fire. Or even better, just a plain sign saying where I am. Suddenly I froze in mid-step. I remembered back to when I was captive and peeked through the curtain, spotting those ninjas at the front gate. As my memory played back, it zoomed in and focused on their head bands. My blood ran cold, colder than what the rain already made me, and chills ran down my spine.

Their headbands had four squiggly lines lined up next to each other. I knew what that was, all too well. My mind suddenly flashed the colors black, and red.

I'm in Rain.

Ame.

Home of the Akat-fucking-suki.

Great. There goes my chance of surviving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!  
Hope you're enjoying the story so far, it might take awhile before people/characters really start showing up and the show gets going. So please stick with me and keep on your toes! :)**

* * *

Well no use worrying about it now, I just need to get out—fast. I quickened my pace before the day turned to night. I would rather camp in the woods than here, I thought bitterly. That's saying a lot since I am deathly scared of bugs, which the forest would be full of. I decided to stop walking through the main route, since that would draw more attention towards me. In a shady town you have to blend in and be just as shady, I thought logically. Well as logically as me being in the Naruto world could define logical. I made a right in between two buildings and prayed that I wouldn't stumble upon dangerous people. I mean this whole town just screams villain. This place is such a maze! I felt like at any moment, I would end up on a staircase and realize I'm walking upside down—that's how confusing this city is! It was starting to get darker, but the rain continued on. I was finally drenched to the core, the wind was picking up so I put my arms over my arms for warmth. I never felt a need for a jacket as badly as I did right then. I finally spotted what looked like a fence; of course this fence was about twenty feet high and had barbwire's on top.

"_What a shocker,_" I thought to myself with sarcasm dripping over each word. I looked around to see if anyone was coming or watching, but nothing. On the other side of the fence was what looked like a forest, but it would be a twenty feet climb with wet shoes. I decided to take the chance, hooking my right foot into the first tiny hole and grabbing as far up with my hands as I could. I lifted myself and started to climb—slowly, trying not to slip. My left hand reached out and grabbed onto the top of the fence, where the wire wasn't wrapped around.

"_Almost there!_" I said to myself in relief. Pulling myself upwards with that hand; I carefully swung my right leg around and above the barb wire. Repositioning myself to sit afloat of the wire like an invisible horse and saddle. I tried to hook my shoe into a hole on the other side. But then my left foot that was holding most of my weight, slipped from the rain. On instinct, my hands grabbed on tighter as my right leg had struggled to hook itself into a hole. All this happened within moments, as my body got closer to the wire than it originally was. Then I noticed my jeans got snagged onto the wire near my right thigh.

"Shit, damn rain," I muttered. This played out much more smoothly in my head. I tried to unhook myself out or even just pulling, not caring about my jeans at the moment. But it remained snagged, fuck, I was stuck. Panicking, I tried everything; I needed to get down before someone sees me! Twenty feet up this high I could see the main gates not too far up ahead, hopefully there are no watch towers with people on guard. Oh who am I kidding? My left leg managed to stabilize itself into a hole again, so I used that as a base. I pushed down onto the fence with my feet, lifting my body upwards. And I heard the material of my jeans ripping. I pushed harder then there wasn't a force holding me down anymore, my shoes had slipped from the hole again. In that instant my pants ripped and I was falling. Oh yeah, not even towards the other side with the forest. My right leg got snagged in the process of falling too, but the wire ripped the area and cut into my calf as I fell. I cringed. I tried to grab on to the fence again and luckily my right hand gripped into the holes, stopping my fall.

"Ah," I groaned out loud, well that hurt. First being cut on my leg, and now my right shoulder for stopping my 115 pound self from falling. This really went so much better in my head. I panted against the fence trying to catch my breath, but then I heard splashes. Instantly my ears perked up as I listened. Not chancing it, I decided to hurry and climb down to hide somewhere. Jumping off the last two feet till the ground, I looked around and hid in a tight squeeze between two buildings. I saw two shadows pass by and splashes echoing behind them. I let out a breath that I was holding, hopefully they were gone I hoped. Any light had disappeared at this time of day; I slipped out of my hiding spot and just leaned against the building. I crouched down to inspect the cut on my right calf. It was pretty bad, being a considerably deep cut and it ripped a huge hole in my jeans. I cupped my hand and waited for the rain to pile in my hands. Then I splashed it onto my cut, cleaning it before I moved. I stood back up and rolled my right shoulder around; there was a sharp pain when it was in a certain position.

"Stupid fence," I muttered under my breath. Now what? My only option is to go by the main gates; maybe they'll just let me through without a fight. I mean I'm just exiting the village, not entering, so I shouldn't need any documentation. If only things went as smoothly as my mind would like things to; I should stop believing in all those convenient fanfiction stories I read. I tried to be as sly as I could while walking towards the main gate with caution. Occasionally hiding behind a few large objects on the way. I was almost near the gates as I hid behind a cluster of large boulders. But to my luck there were two ninjas on duty, regular looking Jounin vested ones. Me with no formal ninja training I didn't think I can beat them anytime soon. Thought I did weigh out the scenario, if I decided to fight them with my karate skills. I turned around and rested my back on the rocks.

"_Now what?_" I thought to myself. Then I heard scuffling of shoes on the wet ground silently, I turned to my right and suddenly there was a hand clasped over my mouth and another over my waist holding my arms down. I panicked and with my instinct the only thing I did was kick and squirm. Then the guy whispered something in my ear harshly,

"Anata ga sumitai to omounara, damatte ugoki ga tomaru!" (If you want to live, then shut up and stop moving!)

Of course I didn't know what he said in full, but assuming the worst I thought he said something along the lines of, "come with me silently or get killed." I suddenly stopped all movement and breathed heavily through my nose, trying to calm myself down. The next thing I felt was a quick but hard pressure near my neck. My breath hitched and I could feel my body slacken into his arms.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to the sounds of crackling by my ear and warmth. I opened my eyes slowly and then everything hit me. I jolted upwards into a sitting position and observed my surrounding carefully. There was a campfire giving the room warmth while my hand held a corner of a thin blanket. The closed walls looked like the caverns I was wandering through before, which seemed like ages ago. I pushed the blanket off me as I stood up wobbly. My body felt light and slack, like I had just done the workout of my life and I just wanted to not move for awhile. Then I heard echoing of noises, I turned around to find out from which direction it would be coming from. Out of a corner, a couple of people showed up, I looked around frantically and grabbed a piece of fire wood. Wielding my weapon I soon realized there was no flame on it but just burnt edges. Great, so that trick only works in movies? I huffed angrily to myself as I tossed the useless log aside and I stood in a fighting stance.

"Dou dou dou wareware wa tatakau tame ni hoshii to omowanai," (whoa, whoa, whoa, we don't want to fight) said a tall masculine looking guy. He was tanned darker than me, spiked back hair and a blue bandana was tied around his wrist. His rain forehead protector hung around his neck loosely. Not knowing exactly what he said, I tensed as I saw his rain headband. I stretched my legs further to give me a better fighting stance. The only thing running in my mind was that hopefully this ends well. Then a woman stepped into the lighting from behind the man. She too had a rain protector but it was tied around her upper arm. Her dark red hair was in dreads tied by the same blue bandana.

I could feel my palms begin to sweat. Back home if people in a group had the same colored piece of clothing, most likely they were a group. Not a good group that hands our neighborhood cookies either.

"_Why must I encounter more than one dangerous moment in the last 12 hours?_" I thought agitatedly to myself.

The women put her arm in front of her guy companion and there was a silence in the cavern. Slowly she put one foot forward after another, inching towards me. I dug my heels into the sandy grounds, watching her every move, on the defensive. She reached behind her with both her hands, and I took the chance. Pouncing a few steps towards her, I launched a high kick with my right leg towards the side of her face. Instantly I felt pain, and I couldn't hold back a cringe on my face. She moved like lightning and blocked my attack easily and held my foot by the ankle at the side of her face. Then I remembered the gash in my calf of that leg, not only did she catch my leg but it probably wasn't at its full swinging power either. Her golden eyes narrowed at me and the grip around my ankle did not loosen.

"Chotto wareware wa koko ni teki wa nai!" (hey we are not the enemy here!) She hissed through her teeth. While I could only catch a few simple phrases such as hey, we and not. A huff escaped from her mouth and she shoved my foot back at me. Losing my balance I fell onto my butt and scrapped my elbow on the rough ground. Frustrated I just blurted out fractions of a complete sentence, as complete as I could get in Japanese.

"Chotto, matte, darena no?" Hey, wait, who you? Is what I literally just said, while trying to say "who are you." Then with surprised faces, they both looked at each other for a moment. Again the woman put her hands behind her again then her belt plopped onto the floor with a loud thud and metal clanks. She moved to kick it aside while she lowered herself to sit on the ground in front of me. My mind worked out that was probably her tool belt full of shuriken and kunai, trying to show me she wasn't the enemy maybe.

"Anata wa... Hanasu ka, matawa watashi-tachi o rikai dekinai nodesu ka?" (You…can't speak or understand us?) She spoke softly while looking at me strangely. I straightened myself up and sat cross legged while I gripped one of my forearms. The only thing I could catch from that sentence was "dekinai nodesu ka" which means "understand can't" or "not understand." That was a loose definition, taught from all the anime I watch and things of that sort. So I shook my head no, hoping that she asked if I understood what she said. Maybe from my broken Japanese she could guess my language barrier. The woman clicked her tongue in her mouth and sucked in a hard breath. Turning around to face the other man who was still standing while leaning against the cavern walls with his arms crossed. His face bore a deep frown and wrinkles in his forehead were prominent.

"Kono imaimashii sensō wa tada akka shi, akka shite iru! Chōdo iku ka nani o subeki ka o suru basho o shiranai koto o samayou nani mo dekinai yōji o dan'nen shita. Kore wa, teishi suru yō ni motte iru! Saramandā no sono imaimashii Hanzō wa, wareware wa kare o tomeru tame ni motte iru." (This damn war is just getting worse and worse! Abandoned young children who can't do anything just wandering around not knowing where to go or what to do. This has got to stop! That damn Hanzō of the Salamander, we have got to stop him.) She spouted angrily and pounded her fist on the ground while grinding her teeth together.

"Watashi ga shitte iruga, watashi-tachi no teikō no gurūpu wa kare o tomeru ni wa jūbunde wa arimasen. Kuwaete wareware wa saisho ni kanojo o koko ni, korera no sensō no riyū kara shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." (I know but our resistance group is not enough to stop him. Plus we first have to get her out of here and these war grounds.) The guy replied in a more even and controlled tone, while nudging his head towards me at the end of his sentence.

I wondered what the heated discussion as about. Only being able to pick out a few words: not, knowing, to do, stop, Hanzo, I know, group and out. Pieceing all of these words together could not be a good assumption to their conversation. I only caught a few words, while they said so much more. But Hanzo…that word, sounded familiar. I shrugged it off as I would dwell on that later. Then the guy walked towards the fire and sat down across from me. He looked me over, trying to inspect me and I grew nervous. My hands went to fidget with my ripped jeans and poke at my tender gash from the earlier fence incident. The bleeding has stopped but it starting to swell up. Then he suddenly spoke,

"On'nanoko…doko…ni…kara…?" He spoke slowly, at each word pausing to make a picture in the air so I could try and comprehend. He pointed to me, addressing the question I guessed. Then his hands made a large circle in the air, like a globe—but I doubt he was doing the globe, for at the time I don't think they knew the Earth was round? Well anyways, he pointed at me again, then towards the imaginary circle. I may not be the best person at charades but I think he was asking me where I am going? Then I had a brain storm and dug around the inside of my shirt near my pants. Not finding anything there, I panicked. I looked around the floor where I was sitting and scanned the whole cavern floor. My eyes landed on the make shift bed I was on earlier and I crawled to it eagerly. They both probably had very confused faces on, while I rummaged through the sheet. My hand felt something like paper and I pulled it out into the light. Yes! It was my maps. I pointed excitedly to the front for them, hoping it said the words "Map" so I could show them where. I unfolded it carefully trying not to tear it at the folds, and brought it closer to the girl. I scanned the paper for Konoha, and found the big red blob of the Fire country. Sticking my finger right where the hidden village was, I showed her.

"Konoha? Konohagakure?" She asked me in a questioning matter. Those sweet words I could feel safe with. I nodded my head excitedly and said,

"Konoha!" I looked expectingly at the other man over the fire but his face was in deep thought again. The woman in a hushed voice spoke to him,

"Kanojo wa Konoha? Shikashi, wareware wa kon, karera to no sensōde ne..." (Is she from Konoha? But we're at war with them right now...)

The man didn't reply to what she said until awhile later,

"Watashi wa kore wa fukuzatsu-sa, shitte iruga, watashi wa keikaku o motte iru," (I know, this is complicated, but I have a plan) he said with a straight face looking across the fire towards her than stared at me.

"_What? What now?_" I wondered to myself, eyes darting from him to the woman.


End file.
